star_wars_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
House Benelex
House Benelex, or Benelex Bounty Hunters Guild, based onPaqualis III, was a major house of bounty hunters within the Bounty Hunters' Guild founded by Corvastan Benelex, and Later the New Bounty Hunters Guild. It was specializing in kidnapping retrieval and LAACDocs. They were also rivals of House Tresario. Boba Fett, using the alias Sava Brec Madak, hired the services of Jodo Kast to supposedly capture Satnik Hiicrop through the Benelex Guild.Cas Ennyl Yllek was Fett's liaison. During the Galactic Civil War, House Benelex employed around 1,279 hunters and 7,600 administrative and support personnel. During this time, they were primarily active in the Outer Rim Territories, the Corporate Sector, and certain Outer Expansion Region sectors, including Fellwe sector, Ehosiq sector, and Lostar sector. Founding How it Started Founded by Former Bounty Hunter Corvastan Benelex, House Benelex exists as a Corporate Offspring of the Drearian Defense Conglomerate (DDC), Manufacturers of Specialized Weapons. House Benelex formed after Corvastan Benelex rescued the Son of DDC President Mardu Avon, from a Group of Thalassian Slavers. During the Rescue Corvastan executed the Slavers Ringleader, but suffered a Debilitating Blaster Wound, that would effectively end his Bounty Hunter Career. Whilst recovering in a DDC Medical Facility, Benelex gave Serious Consideration to his Future and how he might turn his loss into an advantage. Sure enough, Benelex met with with DDC Vice President Shiko Tanderris, and Requested a Loan of Two Million Credits, along with Certain Arms Concessions that would enable him to Establish a Guild House Specializing in the retrieval of Kidnapping Victims and other Hostages. With the tacit agreement that DDC's Marketing Department would have creative input on Promotion for the House, Tanderris Readily Agreed to grant the Loan, and thus, House Benelex was Born. Popularity From the Start, House Benelex attracted Not only Bounter Hunters who saw something Noble in dedicating their Skills to rescuing Hostages, but also many Specialists in the Fields of Counterterrorism and Hostages Negotiation. By the time of its second decade of activity, House Benelex had carried out Numerous Rescue Missions, including Several Highly Publicized Rescues In the Chalenor System. House Benelex had also begun to Profit for taking advantage of Certain Imperial Programs, such as the Issuing of Legal Authorization Confinement Documents (LAACDocs) to track down Acquisitions. House Benelex was Widely Regarded as the Perfect Blend of Entrepreneurial Ingenuity and Corporate Sponsorship in the Industry of Bounty Hunting. Reformation Surviving the Guild War After Boba Fett was Hired by Black Sun Boss, Prince Xizor, to Infiltrate the Bounty Hunters Guild, and destroy it from within, Corvastan Benelex was amongst the first to die in the Guild Civil War, due to House Benelex being a Guild Affiliate of the BHG. Corvastan was succeeded by his Son, Corvosten Benelex who was put of a Group that helped bring order back to the BHG. Later in 3 ABY, when the BHG Was reorganised into the NBHG (New Bounty Hunters Guild), Corvosten Benelex would help make House Benelex one of the Five House Elites.Category:Bounter Hunters Guild Category:Bounty Hunter Guild Category:Bounty Hunter Guilds Category:Bouny Hunter Guild's Category:Bounty Hunters Guilds